Bring Me
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: The So Random! and Mackenzie Falls casts get invited to Dakota Condor's birthday party. Meanwhile, Chad and Sonny would be dragged into trouble together after participating in the Bring Me game. While they're at it, the other four causes chaos. *Channy*discontinued*
1. You're Invited

_A/N: Weee! Another story! Haha, well, this was an idea I had after watching episode 10 several times. I was thinking about Dakota wanting some revenge or more time with Chad, so here's the outcome! First chapter, and hope you guys like it! It's Channy and comedy mixed together in a cool pot named SWAC fanfiction. Read away!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Bring Me

-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 1: You're Invited

--

"_Evil…"_

Zora Lancaster could remember it very well. The moment she saw the little 9-year old girl, she sensed her oddity. She had good intuition, and she uttered the four-letter word in front of her. Of course, Sonny Munroe, her fellow cast mate and good friend, had to retort her claim. For Pete's sake, Dakota Condor was just a kid. How could she be evil? But when she tied Sonny up, she finally saw the light, as Zora would say.

Zora was hanging out with her fellow cast mates again, naturally. She was hiding inside the sarcophagus, but she can hear the conversations of her older friends, although slightly muffled.

"I was thinking if we had this really funny sketch about a genie granting wishes! But it's going to be really silly!"

It was Sonny talking. Zora shrugged – Sonny does have excellent ideas. She continued eavesdropping.

"What exactly are ya planning for that?" Nico Harris asked, very excited.

"Well, I've got one. I'd be the genie and you guys would be the wishers. One of you will wish to be the ruler of the world. And you know what? You'd turn into a ruler! You know the one that measures and everything!"

Zora chuckled lightly. She wanted to give out a whole-hearted laugh, but that might signal them that she's listening to their conversation. She was jealous when she heard her friends guffaw loudly.

"That's funny!" Grady commented, clutching his stomach.

"Hello ladies, and almost ladies," Zora heard someone else say. She laughed; it was Murphy, the security guard who Nico and Grady tolerates.

"Hi, Murphy!" Sonny greeted chirpily.

"Well, thank you," he replied. "What? Aren't you two ladies as polite as this one? And where's Sally Jenson? I have a need for a case on too much pizza ordering, you know! How am I supposed to be fit if I have to protect you from all those extra large pepperonis?"

Zora thought she had to leave the sarcophagus. She doesn't have to side on Murphy, but the sarcophagus was getting stuffy. She banged the sarcophagus quickly and rushed out.

"I'm Sally Jenson! Kid Lawyer, and remember; I fight for you! Now, did someone call me?" she asked, getting into the comedy vibe filling up the room.

"I have no time for these silly shenanigans! I want to complete the sketch! You know, the more planning we did, the funnier the sketch. The funnier the sketch, the easier to beat Mackenzie Falls and their ratings!" Tawni exclaimed. "Oh, and sorry for not greeting you Murphy. Hello!"

"What exactly are you doing here anyway?" Grady asked suspiciously, eyeing the security guard down. Murphy scoffed and took out an envelope from his pocket.

"A letter for you guys. If it wasn't safe, you guys would be thanking me, except for the chowder heads," he said. Zora quickly grabbed the envelope and opened the seal. Murphy scanned all of them like a secret agent and left crankily.

"Man, that guy is getting even more suspicious everyday," Grady said.

"Don't forget rude," Nico added.

Sonny rushed to Zora's side, looking closer at the envelope. Zora took out a card – it looked like a birthday invitation. Zora quickly looked at the center and dropped the card.

"Evil…"

"Zora, don't be silly," Sonny said, picking up the card. She looked at the middle of the card and understood Zora's reaction. Dakota's picture was on it.

"Oh, I see what's going on," she said crabbily. She hesitated to open the card, but she did anyway. The card was pink with white clouds decorated on it, and Dakota's picture was on the center, having a halo on top.

"That halo is fake," Zora remarked, hissing afterwards.

When Sonny opened the card, she was astonished that there wasn't one bit of Chad in it, let alone a picture.

-----

_Hi! It's me, Dakota Condor, Condor Studio's little angel and Mr. Condor's daughter. Remember, he's your boss! I want you to come to my 10th birthday party on Thursday, which is two days away. _

_I hope you would come. My dad knows who I invited, and remember once again, he's your boss! And also, it would be nice to receive gifts and if I receive one from each of you, I'd cherish all of them. Please come and I'm sure you would have a great time._

_Love,_

__

Dakota Condor :)

-----

"Great, we're invited to the little evil's party!" Zora hissed. She wanted to rip the card. Oh, it would be nice to, especially at the parts where she dotted her i's with hearts. But Sonny and the rest stopped her.

"We have to go," Tawni said.

"WHAT?! I will not waste my money to buy that little evil something! And she's…"

"Evil, we know," Nico and Grady finished her sentence. Zora huffed and crossed her arms. She glared at all of them.

"We have to because Mr. Condor might fire us if we don't come, and that's the last thing we don't want to do," Sonny said sadly. This was the first time she regretted getting invited to a party, exempt Chad's.

"Oh right," Zora agreed, surrendering. "But still, I won't spend my… wait, that's it!!! I'll give her a lesson with gifts!" She ran out of the room, leaving the others befuddled.

"I wonder what gift she would give," Grady said. Nico nudged him. "Probably a snake or a vicious dog whistle or something," he replied, chuckling.

"Let's just worry on our gifts and why exactly did she invite us," Sonny told them.

She was right, of course. They gave her a lousy time at the studio, even Chad did. So why would she invite them? The others nodded in agreement. Being invited doesn't sound so nice now. Little did they know Chad and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast were in the same situation.

* * *

_Zora again. Hope she comes back from Cancun soon! I miss her in the eps. xD Well, that's what Tween Weekly Online said, that she was in Cancun. Anyway, please R&R, hopefully no flames. And please stay tuned! Channy coming in future chapters, I promise! :)_


	2. Little Miss Decade Problems

_A/N: New chapter! Still short but has channy hints. I decided to update before my school starts, which is tomorrow. I'll still update, you guys! But it would be a bit delayed oftentimes. Back to the chapter, here it is! Read away! :) Thanks for the last reviews and alerts! Muchly appreciated. :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 2: Little Miss Decade Problems

--

They still remembered their invitation the next day. They just can't seem to believe it. Of course, they smelled trouble brewing. Zora, especially, believed that trouble will come to them. She knows that little girl. Her evil radar is sending off quite an alarm for Dakota.

"I already bought her gift," Sonny said, laying her hands on the commissary table.

Beside her was Zora, who was looking at the walls absentmindedly. Tawni was watching the cafeteria lady behind her, who was whipping up a platter of smelly, green, horribly-made broccoli stew with chicken liver. Tawni knew she would never try that in her whole life, even if her life depended on it. Nico and Grady where playing rock-paper-scissors, and surprisingly, Nico was winning.

"1… 2… 3!"

Nico was paper while Grady was scissors. "Aw man! I knew I should've picked rock," Nico exclaimed, slapping the table hard. He raised his hand and shouted because of the pain afterwards.

"I bought her a kaleidoscope which puts paint on her eyes," Grady said, giving out a short laugh.

"But I hope Mr. Condor won't fire me."

"He won't," Tawni said. "Some tried to buy her prank stuff, and then she uses it to disgrace others."

"I got her a teddy bear wearing a shirt saying 'You Need a Life'," Nico replied. No one was humored. Either that or they were too upset to reply.

"I know, boring and not exactly payback material," he added. The others groaned.

"Well, it's good enough anyway. You won't get fired, at least," Tawni told him.

Sonny looked at Tawni. "What did you get her then?"

"A headband with four horns. If it were two, Mr. Condor would be onto me, so four isn't that obvious. And double the evil then," she replied, snickering. Zora rolled her eyes – she knew they could do better.

"Well, I bought her a jump rope," Sonny said. "One mistake with one jump, she'll smash right onto the ground with that rope."

Zora groaned loudly. Her friends didn't know any good disaster-prone gifts. They won't take risks because they might get fired. They won't reveal what they think about her by rebelling the invitations, but no, they just had to be the goody-two-shoes gang. And sadly, she's one of them.

"If you think our gifts are so dumb, what's yours?" Tawni asked stiffly, obviously getting annoyed.

"I won't tell. It's going to be a blast," Zora said, looking at the walls again.

The others exchanged glances, knowing their youngest cast mate has something up her sleeve again. They wished secretly it won't get them fired.

"Wait," Sonny suddenly said. "Where's the party? I didn't see the place in the invitation."

Someone suddenly placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder. The others froze – Sonny knew they weren't holding her.

"Oh Sonny, innocent, innocent Sonny," a voice said.

Finally, Sonny knew. She raised her head and knew her deductions were right. Chad Dylan Cooper was beside her, holding her shoulder like a support.

"Chad?"

"Yes, little innocent girl," he said. He gave a dramatic pause before he continued his sentence. "You should know that her birthday party is in Condor Hotel, past Stage 12 and behind Stage 10."

"How do you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Chad chuckled. "Why do you doubt me? I know things, Sonny. Besides, they hung posters around the lot, duh. Don't you look?"

He released his grip on Sonny's shoulder and strutted away. She rolled her eyes in regret and followed Chad out of the cafeteria.

"Chad!"

"What?" he asked, giving her a glare.

"Are you invited?" she asked. Chad shot an angry look. "Yes. Isn't it obvious? Now stop bugging me."

"Why are you so mad?

"Because I don't even want to be invited in that stupid shindig, okay?! Now stop asking about it," he said, turning away from her once again. Sonny noticed the emphasis he placed on his 'don't' and 'stupid'. She knew something was up again.

"Chad!" she exclaimed again. She heard Chad groan. "What now?!"

"Why don't you want to be invited?" she asked. She expected Chad to groan again, but he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, silly, silly Sonny…"

"Stop that."

"Fine. Oh, Sonny, even you know the answer to that," he said, holding her closer.

"Uh, because of that Basement thing again?" she asked, trying to back away. Too bad Chad was stronger than he looked.

"Yes. She made me her slave, made me spray for her, and I didn't like it one bit. My cast mates were teasing me, and you know how I hate teasing." He eyed her down before continuing. "Now, I know you also don't want to be invited. I know you too well."

Sonny thought the conversation was getting pointless. Chad was going too far on being misty-like and cocky.

"Oh yeah? I know you well too!"

"Of course you do," he said, giving her a smirk. She shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess I don't want to be invited," she admitted. He chuckled and glanced at the walls, walking along with her to the exit of the commissary.

"Of course you don't. Didn't she tie you up?" he asked. She jumped slightly. How did he know about that? Surely, not one of her friends said a peep of that story.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard your pig-tailed friend when I surfed through the vents," he said.

"And yes, I wander through the vents to ward off annoying paparazzi. You should know how sneaky they are, and how they lurk in your vents."

He was serious. Sonny knew it through his eyes – his blue, sparkling eyes.

"Uh, okay. Well, yeah, I got tied up. She's evil!"

"I know! I heard that little pig-tailed munchkineer…"

"ZORA!"

"Whatever. I heard her when she rode that little scooter, and I sadly have to, dare I say it, agree with both of you. She's evil," he said.

"Way to state the obvious," she said, looking away from him.

"Look, tomorrow, we're both going to the party with our cast, so if you end up getting tied up again, don't hesitate to call me," he said, winking at her.

She glowered at him as he let go of her shoulder and winked at her again. Chad was getting full of himself. And he actually told her he'd save her once she gets tied up. Imagine him; her savior. She scoffed and walked back to the cafeteria. Chad just wanted to mess with her head and he did a very good job.

* * *

_Wee! Well, please R&R, no flames hopefully. :D_


	3. Ribbon Calls

_A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating lately!!! Going back to school is really busy. But I'm SO GLAD I could update this afternoon. I feel extremely inspired today! I am nominated for PRO in English for the Student Council Government in school! So excited! Haha, but enough of that! Here's chapter 3! The next chapter will have more channy. :) Read away! P.S. Prank'd is SO AWESOME! Love Zora's role! I'm so glad she's back! And thanks for the reviews!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ribbon Calls

--

The next day, Nico and Grady didn't take any chances. Both went to the prop house at 6 AM. They teamed up; together, they will beat the challenge standing right in front of them – wrapping presents. A roll of a rainbow-colored wrapper lay on the table, newly bought and untouched. The scissors – oh the sharp, calling scissors – was placed on a box which happened to be where Nico placed his gift in. Grady also put his gift in a box. He and Nico definitely shared a lot.

"Okay G, our mission is clear," Nico said maturely, clasping his hands together. Grady rubbed his palms together and bent his knees, eyeing down the two boxes.

"We will RULE the present world! We will show that we know how to wrap presents!" Grady exclaimed, jumping up. Nico slapped his forehead which caught his best friend's attention.

"What?"

"Dude, you're just supposed to say 'Yes sir! We will wrap these gifts!' But do ya have to twist it like that?"

Grady jiggled nonchalantly and shrugged. "I was in the mood," he explained in a high-pitched tone. Nico nodded his head and understood. "Let's do this."

_*** 31 minutes later ***_

"Done!" Grady exclaimed. He walked backwards beside Nico and looked at their… masterpieces.

"How'd those boxes turn into bowling balls?" Nico asked. He tapped his hat nervously. Instead of seeing wrapped boxes, the wrappers ended up making the gifts look like crumpled bowling balls.

"I hate this," Grady said, pouting. It took them long minutes just to get the worst wrapping they could ever do. Even worse, it might not be the worst wrapping they ever did. Nico groaned and grabbed the scissors.

"Let's redo."

_*** 45 minutes later ***_

The next thing Grady knew was that he had to help Nico get out of rainbow-colored wrappings. Nico let out muffled sounds under layers of wrappings as Grady stared, wide-eyed.

"My best friend's a mummy!!!"

"MMPH!!!"

"Whoever knew there could be a rainbow-wrapped mummy?" Grady added, scratching his head.

"MMMMPPH!!!" Nico tried screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" an unexpected voice asked from behind.

Grady quickly turned, dropping the scissors on the floor. Nico turned as well and ended up tipping himself onto the floor.

"PFFT!!! Man, if I weren't tied up with this thing, falling could've hurt!" Nico exclaimed, annoyed to the core. Nico tried shaking the wrapper off his head, but failed. He raised his head and saw, in little detail, three pigtails standing tall.

"Zora?" he asked.

"Yes. I wonder what Twiddle-dumb and Twiddle-dumber are up to in this time of day. You know what? You could've just asked the Z-master to help you," Zora answered, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She stared at the two boys like they were a pack of lions ready to pounce.

Nico and Grady on the other hand, felt embarrassed.

"Z-master?" Grady asked.

"I was in the mood," she answered, smirking.

"Can ya help me out now?" Nico asked shyly as Grady pointed at him nervously.

"Hey! I got my four-horned headband for the little evil now!" someone else exclaimed. Zora and Grady saw Tawni smiling brightly, while Nico saw a portion of Tawni's heels in a small peeper through the wrap.

"What happened?" another person asked. With the tone of her voice, it was Sonny.

"We…"

"I caught them red-handed. They need some help with the wrapping," Zora answered.

"No kidding," Tawni said, strolling over to help Nico stand up.

"Can ya'll please help me outta this thing?!" he screeched.

The next thing he heard was a snipping sound before he could stand and walk freely.

* * *

_Gah, short chapter, I know. Anyway, please stay tuned for more! Please R&R, hopefully no flames. :)_


	4. Bring Me Chad Dylan Cooper

_A/N: Sorry for not updating soon! I really had a tough time thinking how this chapter would come. I'm so glad I had time to make it! Thanks for the last reviews! Here's chapter 4. I feel completely sorry for Chad here. But more Channy! And I put some comedy from the other guys. xD I also just had to put a bit of Harry Potter. I'll be making a story of Zora and Harry Potter too, so that's an extra note. Aw, I want to see Tales from the Prop House now! But for now, I bring chapter 4. Read away! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own my two current addictions: Harry Potter and Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bring Me Chad Dylan Cooper

--

After the horrifying experience Nico had with being a rainbow-wrapped mummy, they all took their 'we hate Dakota' birthday presents and walked a long way to the Condor Hotel. It wasn't one of the stages. On their way, Zora told a never-heard-before tale about Mr. Condor being too lazy to go to events he was invited to, so he asked for the construction of his very own hotel. Zora also mentioned that people were mean if they found her in the vents, so she huffed and said she would get back at the people who told her that.

Sonny, while talking to the others, also pondered on the other stages and places in Condor Studios. Tawni told her something about a park that's going to be made, but was postponed for 3 years. Nico and Grady told tales about sneaking in the grand kitchen of the commissary back when they were newbies in Condor Studios. Sonny noticed Zora was glaring at them. After mentioning that they didn't let Zora come with them, she understood, and thought she gave some payback with the winces the two gave out when Zora chortled for a second.

"Then the third time we came, we let Zora come," Grady said. He gave an expression of relief when Zora looked very satisfied.

"She was awesome! Ya know, Brenda never forgave us three after we stole the giant choco-cheesecake with super creamy syrup!" Nico exclaimed, smacking his lips. He and Grady gave each other high-fives and fist-bumped with Zora. They were laughing but Tawni didn't seem happy.

"You guys didn't invite me," she snapped.

"Well, you said no because of your new nail polish," Zora pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. She was carrying a backpack, and as she shrugged, her backpack almost fell off her shoulder. Tawni nodded and looked at her nails.

Sonny was smiling broadly after more tales in Condor Studios were told to her. She almost tripped while laughing when Tawni told her a story about Chad eating like a pig and smearing chocolate all over his face. Zora's backpack dropped when Tawni reminded her about the exploding cheese bomb she set on the Mackenzie Falls set. Sonny loved how brilliant Zora was in making schemes against Chad.

"By the way, I noticed no one asked why you brought a backpack," Sonny added. Nico, Grady and Tawni exchanged glances; she had a very good point. Zora shrugged again and she grabbed the handle of her backpack.

"Let's just say that my gift is gigantic," she answered, smirking.

Suddenly, Zora halted. The rest of the gang looked up and saw a huge black gate in front of a gleaming garden. Sonny didn't know how majestic Mr. Condor wanted his hotel to be until now. There were numerous kinds of flowers, and Sonny simply wanted to take a break from the party later and smell all of them. The pavement was clean and free from litter - something Sonny enjoyed. The gate opened automatically which bewildered the four teens. Zora reminded them of the guard to wear off the amazement.

They quickly ran inside the hotel, but took some time before going to the hotel reception room. Nico and Grady took turns in walking through the spinning hotel door. Unfortunately for them, the guard shooed them away from the doors later on. Zora checked the carpets and claimed they were made in Japan. Tawni complimented herself even more when she saw mirrors around, and even more when she sees her reflection on the shiny tiled floors. Sonny sat on every couch, bouncing up and down in the hotel lobby.

"You five have been doing nothing!" the hotel manager screeched. He just came from the toilet, due to the toilet paper stuck on his shoe. He got annoyed after seeing Zora making carpet angels again.

"WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE ANYWAY?!"

"We're invited to the party of evil," Zora answered casually.

"What?"

"We're invited to Dakota Condor's party," Sonny clarified. The manager looked utterly disappointed.

"THEN GO TO THE POOL AREA! THEY ARE NOT IN THE LOBBY, and the reception is being made! You five are DESTROYING my HOTEL!"

Zora squeaked nervously and covered her ears as Nico and Grady carried her off to the pool area while Tawni and Sonny raced away from the screaming manager. He was ranting loudly. They just wished Mr. Condor would find him ranting to himself so he could get fired, but Sonny would feel very sorry for the man.

The two boys opened the door leading to the pool area. The place was filled with people. They saw a table filled with many gifts, so they dropped theirs, minus Zora, of course. Twunks caught Tawni's eyes immediately when she saw them hanging around in the snacks table. Zora demanded the two boys to put her down immediately, and she vanished from their sights when she ran off to the cake table. Nico and Grady clasped their hands together and headed for the table with snacks and girls. Sonny smiled as the rays of the sun fell on her face. But to her bad luck, a bighead blocked the rays.

"Hey Sonny. I see you're here without ropes binding you," Chad said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sonny scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I see your head didn't shrink, even one bit," she retorted. But he wasn't affected. He smiled and winked at her. Sonny gave a sheepish blush and hoped Chad didn't notice.

"And I see you still have that obsession over me."

"What?!"

"See," he added.

"I do NOT have an obsession over you," Sonny sneered.

"Whatever. I guess it's because Dakota didn't see you," he said.

"Attention, everyone!" a childish voice called. As expected, everyone's eyes traveled to the stage. Dakota Condor stood there. She was still short (Chad said she'd stay that way forever) and she wore a pink, flowery dress. She was holding a microphone, and with clever notice, Sonny saw Dakota having small glances on Chad, who seemed oblivious and unaffected.

"I would love to wait for my dad to come, but he said to start the party now! So, I brought my bodyguards for more fun. Now, if you guys don't follow the game rules, you'll see my bodyguards partying with you in another manner," she started. Sonny heard Chad whimper at the sight of the bodyguards – who were tall and had huge builds – cracking their knuckles. Everyone silenced as they did that. But Sonny expected Zora to scream for a rebellion, but she vanished surprisingly.

"Now, let's start the games! Can we start with the Bring Me game?" she asked angelically. Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad scoffed and walked towards a round table. He grabbed a chair and sat. Sonny walked towards him and grabbed a chair too. Her actions surprised Chad and herself. Either she didn't want to be left alone or she really doesn't know why.

"So, can't stay away from me, huh?" he asked.

"NO!" she replied rapidly. "I just don't want to be left in a large crowd of strangers."

"Ah, that's where you lie."

"CHAD!"

"Okay! I'll stop," he said. He smirked at himself as he noticed how uncomfortable Sonny was right now. But he caught himself staring at her while she looked away. Hopefully, she didn't notice anything.

"Ahem!" Dakota shouted, to catch everyone's attention. Chad figured she was checking if he was looking at her. He knew Dakota already, and he knows she still likes him. But what's worse, is that she's even more crazed about him lately.

"So, let's start! Now clap!" she demanded. Her security guards raised their fists, which led everyone to clap unenthusiastically but loudly. Obviously, no one wanted their faces to be black, blue or bloody.

"Do guys know the mechanics of the game?" she asked sweetly. No one answered. "Now answer!" Everyone glanced at the bodyguards.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Great! So who wants to join?" she asked once more. Surprisingly, majority raised their hands. Chad wondered if they just didn't want their faces to be rearranged or they really wanted to play. Sonny saw that Nico and Grady raised their hands enthusiastically. She looked at the stage again and her jaw dropped; big goodie bags served as the prizes. Chad noticed as well, but he didn't want to spend his time grabbing something just for a goodie bag.

"If one of you wins, you'll get one of these bags," Dakota said, pointing at the goodie bags. "It's filled with technology you guys would die to have. Let's have an example round. Bring me one chunky cookie from the snacks table!"

Everyone who wanted to join ran straight to the tables. The pool area was huge; there were tons of tables filled with food. The Tween Gladiator Hunks didn't join this round. They probably ate too much to want to go near food right now. Chad chuckled as people pushed each other to get to the chunky cookies plate. Later, one of the lunchbox girls from 'Meal or No Meal' handed one to Dakota.

"There! Well, since you guys did a very rough search, I'll give a goodie bag," she said. She snapped her fingers and one of her bodyguards took a bag and handed it to the lunchbox girl. She opened it and found a check for a thousand dollars. She did a small victory dance before Dakota resumed the game.

"Now, bring me one dime," she announced. Sonny laughed when she saw Nico and Grady running around, looking for Murphy. She swore she heard Grady shout, "Murphy! Can we borrow one shiny dime?!" Sonny thought he wasn't invited until she saw the cranky security guard avoid contact with the two guys by running off and giving Dakota a dime to spare himself.

"Great job, Mr. security guard!" she exclaimed sweetly.

Her bodyguard gave another goodie bag and Murphy opened it. He took out an iPod, but he didn't look satisfied. Sonny saw him mouth, "I want another dime or two instead of this rubbish" and giggled softly. Chad looked at her and smiled as she giggled softer and softer. He caught himself again and thought his muscles in his cheeks were getting involuntary because of all his sudden smiling. It took a while for the game to last. Sonny left the table, which caused Chad to wonder why his spirit dropped all of a sudden. But besides that, he continued to watch.

"Cloudy and Rainy should stop dancing over two stupid cameras they won over that Harry Potter book they found," he muttered to himself.

"And this is for the grand prize! Bring me… Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

_Run Chad, run! Please R&R, hopefully no flames. And please stay tuned! The next chapter has a little broom closet scene for Channy. xD Oh noes, I gave a spoiler! xD More interesting stuff to come!_


	5. A Goose Chase for Nothing

_Okay guys, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for vanishing after... how many months. I've been so busy in school, but next week's the last week so I have lots of time to update my stories again. I'm so sorry if I kept you guys waiting! I hope you guys understand. Again, sorry, now because this chapter is short. I promise I'll make the other one longer and put it up sooner. :) Hope you guys enjoy this! Please review, since I miss reading them after reading so much school text books. :P_

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Man, I miss saying, or typing, that. xD

* * *

Chapter 5: A Goose Chase for Nothing

--

Chad stood up slowly as everyone participating in the game stared at him. He was the target, and it's not good. He chuckled slowly, backing away from the crowd. He bumped onto a bigger figure and whimpered.

"Don't be scared," the big person said. Chad didn't follow; the man was huge and he had a deep voice. It was beyond scary.

"But I don't know if you… well, we're just going to bring you to Dakota, okay?"

"No, not okay!" Chad blurted out. And before he knew it, he was running for his life.

He was running as fast as he could. It was like he was running for a track race or something, and that he really had to win. The difference was it wasn't a race, and he's being tailed by numbers of people. No, he just couldn't let them take him. They'd have to catch him first.

"It's a good thing I play sports, or I'm going to be gagged by Mr. Condor's daughter again!" he thought. "Those hours in the sports park everyday pays off."

"Chad, come here! We won't bite! We'll just pull you like a rope in a Tug of War game so we can win a prize!" a random person shouted. Chad rolled his eyes as he took a U-turn.

"Selfish people," he muttered. He took another U-turn and heard a crash. Someone started screaming in pain, but looking back is risky. It might be a trap to outsmart and capture him. It was tiring work, but his legs dragged him away quickly.

"Chad, look here!" a voice shouted

"**NO**!" he retorted.

"Please give up! We're getting tired!" whined another.

"That makes it a **DOUBLE NO**!" he screeched. He looked at the people chasing after him – they were a lot. He had to escape them all somehow. Running forever isn't an option. There were numerous doors at the sides, but Chad knew it was too obvious if he entered one while all their eyes were on him.

He continued running madly. It was only a matter of time he would get caught eventually. Maybe someone would eventually run the other way and block all possible paths he could take to escape. But he didn't think of that. He took another turn and felt a grip on his hand. He gave a nervous squeak as he fell on the cold hard marble floor. The door shut and he yelped like a damsel in distress. He felt his cheeks flush when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shut it Chad! You're lucky I saved you! And… did you just scream like a girl?"

His eyes widened, but didn't see anything in the dark.

"Darn," he thought. Sonny Munroe saved him AND heard him shriek. It was going to be a long day, and it was just 9:30.

* * *

_Yeah... well, at least you guys know the closet I mentioned a while ago is still here. Anyway, I'll continue the next chapter and update my other stories as well. Please R&R, no flames hopefully. Stay tuned! I'm gonna update faster since summer vacation is 2 weeks away! :D _


End file.
